My Duty, My Destiny
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Kim and Ox started dating ever since their last mission in Arachnophobia, leaving their weapons out of place. With no one else to talk to, Jacqueline has to put up with the cold guy, Harvar.
1. One

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Jacqueline and Kim where walking to the entrance of Shibusen.<p>

"Hey, Jackie, you can go back home without me" Kim said. Jackie looked at her and sighed.

"Let me guess... A date with Ox right?" Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Uhuh..." Kim smiled. Jackie stared at her. She never saw Kim so happy before.

"What happened? I thought you hated him..."Jackie asked.

"Well, the words that he said in Arachnophopia... it hit me and it hit me real good... He's so kind... Give me more time to think and I may be really in love!" Kim said. jackie sighed.

"To think that you would want Ox to get rich first... you're hopeless Kim" Jackie said.

"Easy for you to say... you haven't been in love yet... I don't even think you liked a guy..." Kim pouted.

"I had!"

"Who? Harvar?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What! Eew! Kim, how could you partner me with a cold, heartless, emotionless guy? And most of all your boyfriend's weapon!" Jackie shouted.

"Alright, Alright! Don't be so affected!" Kim put her hands in the air.

"I'm not affected, I'm just defending!"

"Then stop being so defensive!" Kim grinned.

_"I am Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre. Demon Lanter/Flamethrower and the weapon of the formerly known 'Witch of the Girl's Dormitory' and as of now the 'Tanuki Witch', Kim Diehl. A member of Spartoi. To protect and serve my meister. To make sure she is safe and protect her from all harm. That is my duty as a weapon. Nothing else..."_

* * *

><p>Ox and Harvar where sitting at their classroom.<p>

"Hey, Harvar... You can go home without me, I have a date with Kim!" Ox excitedly said. Harvar looked at him and sighed.

"Whatever you say... What makes Kim so special anyway? There are many and plenty of girls out there..." Harvar paused. "Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty... Why that witch?" he continued.

"Hey! She's not a witch! Well... she really is but... she's an angel!" Ox's ayes sparkled. Harvar stared at him weirdly.

"Look, this is because you haven't experienced love yet... Why not pick a girl like... Jacqueline! Take Jacqueline as an example!" Ox said.

"Yeah right... even if she was the last girl here on earth I won't date her... plus, love won't get our missions done..." Harvar said. Ox sighed in defeat.

"Fine, whatever" Ox replied.

**"I am Harvar D. Eclair. Demon Spear and the weapon of the 'Lightning King', Ox Ford. A member of Spartoi. To protect and serve my meister. To make sure he is out of danger and protect him at all costs. That is my duty as a weapon. Nothing else..."**

* * *

><p>I have always been a fan of these two... Hope you like it! :)<br>And please... don't find me weird for shipping these two


	2. Two

Yo! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

><p>The bell rang. Jacqueline sighed as she waved goodbye to the two meisters as they left the room. Jacqueline stood up and went to Maka and the others.<p>

"Hey guys! What's up? Wanna hang out?" she asked as she looked at Soul and Maka, holding hands.

_"Oh, yeah... Two days ago they started dating too... Meister and weapon, together in love... When Kim and I weren't still partners, I had a male meister... Too bad our relationship wasn't like that of Maka and Soul's... That's why I picked Kim instead of him..."_

"Uh, sorry Jackie, me, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty got a meeting with Lord Death" Maka said.

"Oh... how about you, Tsubaki?" Jackie asked again.

"I'm sorry too, Jackie... me and BlackStar have a...a-" Tsubaki was interrupted by BlackStar.

"We have a date!" BlackStar proudly said. They all stared at him and Tsubaki. Tsubaki blushed. "Uh, yeah, something like that.."

Jackie took a deep breath. "Looks like all Spartoi members have plans, huh?"

"How about Kim?" Liz asked.

"Nah, she has plans with Ox..." Jackie bent her head sideways.

"Then how about Harvar..? He's in the library..." Kid said.

"Uum, no thanks. I'd rather be alone... Bye!" Jackie rushed out of the classroom.

Jacqueline groaned as she picked out some books from the bookshelves.

"I still ended up in the library..." Jackie said. As she picked out a book she saw Harvar at a table through the bookshelf.

"There he is..." Jackie whispered to herself. "So peaceful.."

"I guess nothing would hurt if I talk to him" Jackie approached him carrying the books she chose.

"Uum, hey, Harvar... May I sit?" Jackie asked politely with a smile. Harvar looked at her and got back to reading.

"Urgh... how... rude" she thought as she pulled an irritated face.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she smiled to cover her irritated face. She sat across him and started rading. The silence was deafening... not to mention awkward.

"So... Where's Ox?" she started. _"Shoot! That didn't... sound quite so right... I'm asking something I already know..."_ Jackie's inner self panicked.

"_Where's Ox? _you ask.. Don't play dumb Jacqueline... you know he's out with that witch..." Harvar answered. Jackie's face suddenly turned red in anger.

"Excuse me, I beg your pardon? You better watch that tongue of yours, that's my meister your talking about!" Jackie pointed a finger at him.

"Why? Is it not true? He already got harmed because of him once, I won't let it happen again" Harvar said. "I don't know why he's so smart yet so dumb to trust a girl like that..."

"What do you mean by that?" Jackie was worried at Harvar's statement.

"Once Kim hurts Ox again I won't think twice in ripping her apart" Harvar stood up.

"I know Kim won't do it, but in any case I'll be the one to stop her if that ever happens!" Jackie stood up as she put her right hand on her chest.

"You? How can you be trusted if you yourself joined Arachnophobia together with Kim? Care to explain that?" Harvar eyed her as his voice turned husky.

"That's history, everything has changed, can't you see that, Harvar?" Jackie tried to keep her voice down.

"Unfortunately, I can't..." Harvar closed his book. "To protect and serve my meister. That is my duty as a weapon" he walked away.

"I better keep an eye on him... he may attack Kim anytime for no reason..." Jackie stared at him as he walked away.


	3. Three

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Jacqueline was in front of the facade of Shibusen leaning beside a pillar. She was looking around and saw Kim and Ox together starting to climb down stairs... holding hands.<p>

"They still haven't left school yet?" she asked herself as she stared at them. She heard foot steps from the entrance of Shibusen. She turned her face to look at who was coming. It was Harvar. She quickly moved in to a blind spot so that he won't notice her. Jacqueline looked at him as he looked at the couple. After the two disappeared from their sight, Harvar moved to walk.

"Oh no..." she gasped. "He's going to follow the two... I better watch him..." Jackie said to herself as she started to secretly follow him. She followed him and made an effort not to be seen. Wherever Kim and Ox went, Harvar followed them, and Jacqueline followed Harvar. They followed each other until the couple entered the forest near Shibusen. Harvar was walking and Jacqueline was hiding behind the trees. Harvar stopped and looked at a tree behind him. Jacqueline was there hiding. She gasped.

"Could he had... found me?" she thought.

"Come out, Jacqueline! I know you're following me!" Harvar shouted. Jacqueline bowed her head and bit her lip. _"Shoot..."_

"C'mon, your wavelength's too obvious!" Harvar shouted again. Jacqueline sighed and left her hiding place. She stood 10 feet away from Harvar. A strong wind blew. Harvar's spiky ponytail, polo shirt and scarf flowed to his right and Jacqueline's long raven hair and skirt flowed to her left. There they where... face to face.

"Alright... you caught me..."


	4. Four

Hi! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>"Why are you following me?" Harvar asked.<p>

"Why am **I **following you? Why are **you** following Kim and Ox?" Jackie threw back the question.

"I had to make sure Ox is safe... how about you? You still haven't answered my question yet..." Harvar's cold eyes locked with hers.

"I had to make sure Kim is safe... You may hurt her anytime... Even though her magical forte is regeneration magic, she still has her limits..." Jackie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened it again.

"To protect and serve my meister. That is my duty as a weapon"

"Your a clever girl, you used the line I said earlier..." Harvar said.

"Every weapon would... I'll be surprised if one didn't have that duty.." Jackie put her hands on her hips. Harvar sighed and then immediately looked at his left. He looked disturbed. Jacqueline can't help but feel worried. She approached Harvar. "What is it?"

"This wavelength... can you feel it? It feels familiar..." he answered.

"I don't know but I'll try to sense it..." Jackie closed her eyes, facing to that side. Then...

"Oow! Hey!" Jackie fell down and covered her eyes. It was flashy... more like... lightning! Jackie removed her hands as soon as the light faded. She looked around.

"Wait... don't tell me... I've been... fooled?" Jackie sat up.

"Argh! Harvar D. Eclair! You are one sick, stupid, heartless, cold guy! Argh!" she shouted angrily. She stood up.

"Fine! You wanna play hard to get? Hmph! You'll see tomorrow!" JAckie started to walk back to school. Then she stopped.

"Wait... where was the path to the academy again?" Jackie asked herself. "Am I... lost?"

"Argh! How can I be so stupid! I've been following him in zigzags and I didn't even think of leaving marks for my way back! Argh! Stupid!" Jackie kicked a pebble.

"Aaw! How much worse would it get!" Jackie scratched her head. Thunder rumbled. Her eyes widened and looked up in the sky. A drop of water fell on her forehead. After that one, a few more dropped until it was completely raining.

"Oh, great..."


	5. Five

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Harvar entered the door to his and Ox's house. He shook his wet umbrella and folded it.<p>

"Good evening, Harvar..." Ox greeted.

"Good evening, Ox... your early.." Harvar said.

"Well, you're late... It's already 9... Where have you been?" Ox crossed his arms.

"Nowhere..."

"You followed me and Kim, didn't you?" Ox eyed him.

"Sorry, I had to..." Harvar took off his scarf.

"You had someone else with you, but I'm not familiar with his wavelength... Who was it?" Ox asked.

"I had no one with me... " Harvar answered.

* * *

><p>Kim was stomping her feet. She was sitting and resting her head on her hands.<p>

"C'mon Jackie... Where are you?" she worriedly looked outside the window as it rained hard. Then she heard the door open. Kim sighed in relief and stood up,

"Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre, why are you late...? Kim put her hands on her hips and looked at her. "And soaking wet! Goodness, Jackie! What the hell happened to you!" Kim ran towards her.

"Ehehehe, I kinda wandered off with an umbrella..." Jackie laughed.

"C'mon, let's dry you up..." Kim guided her to her room and let her change. After she got changed Kim entered her room.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah... Achoo!" JAckie replied covering her mouth. Kim quickly touched her forehead.

"Oh no! Jackie, you're hot!"

"I know , right?"

"No, I meant you have a fever, dummy! And it's high! You better rest up..." Kim led her to her bed. Jacqueline lied down. Kim touched her forehead and recited her incantation.

_"Tanuncoon Raccooncoon PonPon Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon!" _

Kim's hand started to light up. Then she removed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but I can only reduce you fever into a lower temperature... I can't completely heal you from your cold..." Kim apologized.

"Well, being in bed for the next 24 hours won't be bed" Jackie smiled weakly. kim left her room sadly.

* * *

><p>xXxThe Next Day After ClassxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Ox and Harvar approached Kim.<p>

"A pleasant afternoon to you my angel!" Ox greeted.

"Oh! Hey Ox! Hey Harvar..." she looked at them both.

"How are you?" Ox asked.

"I'm fine thank you!" Kim cheerfully said. Harvar rolled his eyes.

"So... uum... I can't help but notice... where's Jackie?" Ox asked. Harvar's eyes widened and looked at Kim.

"Yeah, about that... I need to go home early... She got a fever from the rain yesterday..." Kim said sadly.

"Oh, yes! You better attend to her right away! Tell her to feel better!" Ox waved goodbye to Kim. Kim rushed out of the room smiling at Ox. "I will!"

"Hmm... The flamethrower gets a cold... very ironic, isn't it?" Ox said. Harvar bowed his head and left.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Ox asked.

"I'm just going for a walk... You can go home without me..." Harvar answered.

Jacqueline sat up on her bed. She coughed.

"Oh yeah... It's my turn to cook..." Jackie weakly stood up. "I don't want to feel helpless, I need to do something..." she opened the refrigerator to get the ingredients. Jackie's eyes widened.

"Aaw! Kim! Why didn't you buy the food we need?" Jackie closed the refrigerator and sighed.

"It's ok! If I buy the ingredients, it will be an exercise for me! Maybe it will help in lowering my temperature too!" Jackie changed into her civilian clothes. She wore a red skirt, black socks that where up to her thighs and white flat shoes. She had gloves, white sweater and a red scarf on. She got out of her apartment and shopped at the wet market.

Jacqueline handed out the money to the old shop keeper. Then she coughed.

"Are you alright, dear?" the old lady asked as she handed the change to Jackie.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry about it!" Jackie smiled under her scarf.

"Ok, then. If you say so. Just take care and don't push yourself too hard..." she worriedly said.

"I will! Thank you!" Jackie walked away.

"Ok, that's all I guess.." Jackie looked at her paperbag. Jackie was walking on the sidewalk and she got to a corner going to the right. She walked up to it and stopped. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, it's surprising to see you here, Jacqueline... I thought you had a fever.." Harvar coldly said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"N-no! I didn't have a fever!" she answered. _"If I told him I had one, he would say I am weak and I'm not fit to protect my meister. Hmph! Typical Harvar... Always looking for a logical sense in your every excuse. It's very hard to please this guy..."_

"I was just too lazy to go to school, that's all!" Jackie used another excuse that seems to be more prone to Harvar's logical thinking.

"Yeah, a member of the EAT class too lazy to go to school? Your pathetic... You're not rightful to carry the duty of a weapon..." Harvar continued to rant about it.

"Oh, wonderful... It's even worse than I thouht..." Jackie closed her eyes and massaged her head as Harvar continued to talk. Then she opened them and everything around her got blurry.

"Oh, no... This can't be... my vision... it's starting to blur ... I can't just pass out, I..." Jackie touched her forehead and groaned. Harvar stopped talking.

"Hm? Jacqueline? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine... I-I-I..." Jackie suddenly dropped on the floor.

"Hey! Jacqueline! Jacqueline! Can you hear me! Hey! Wake up!" Harvar half-knelt beside her and carried her back. Jackie couldn't hear his last words anymore. She passed out.

Jacqueline opened her eyes and saw Kim looking at her.

"Oh, thank goodness! What on earth where you thinking, Jackie! You can't go outside with your cold! You're excused to cook dinner!" Kim exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, but I just don't want to feel helpless..." she coughed. Kim sighed.

"It's a good thing Harvar was there when you fainted..."

"What? Harvar?"

"You mean you don't remember? Harvar was the one that carried you back here..." Kim said. Jackie couldn't believe what she heard.

"Well, rest up, princess... I'm just going to cook some food..." Kim stood up and left her room.

"Harvar... carried me back here...?"

* * *

><p>xXxThe Next Day After ClassxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Jacqueline attended class with Kim. She didn't want to get another absent. It will only mean more school work for her. Ox approached the two.<p>

"Hey, Kim. Good day, Jackie! Are you feeling well today?" Ox asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Jackie answered yes even though she still had a fever.

"Ox, I'm sorry, I can't go to our date today, I have to watch Ja-" Jackie quickly cut off Kim's sentence.

"No Kim, you should go! I'm fine anyways, I don't have a cold anymore, so you can go on a date with Ox! I can take care of myself!" Jackie said.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yes!" Kim looked at Ox and smiled. "Thanks Jackie!" Kim stood up and walked down the stairs with Ox.

"No prob! You two have fun!" Jackie smiled as she remained in seat as she waved at the two meisters going out of class. Jackie's smile started to fade.

_"Sorry, Kim but lying is the only thing I can think of to make you happy... I don't want you to be burdened because of my fever..." _Jackie closed her eyes. Then someone suddenly touched her left cheek with the back of his hand. Jackie's eyes opened in surprise. She slowly looked at her left and saw Harvar.

"You still have a fever..." he said.

"What the...!" Harvar threw two tablets of medicine in front of her. Jackie looked at it.

"Here... hopefully that will prevent you from passing out again... And will you rest?" Harvar walked away and went out of the classroom.

"Two... tablets? That idiot..." Jackie smiled.


	6. Six

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>Jacqueline got to her and Kim's house. Kim wasn't there yet. Jacqueline already took the tablets Harvar gave her and it sure worked.<p>

"Wow, what he gave me really took my fever off..." Jackie prepared the pan to cook. She smiled.

"Maybe I shoul pay him back..." she cooked an omelette and put it in the refrigerator. "I guess I'll just heat it tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>xXxNext Day After ClassxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Kim and Ox had another date leaving their weapons all alone again. Jackie approached Kid.<p>

"Hey, I was just going to ask, have you seen Harvar?" Jackie asked.

"He's in the library, as usual.." Kid answered.

"Ok! Thanks Kid!" Jackie left the classroom.

"What's this sudden urge to find Harvar, I thought she'd rather be _alone_?" Liz asked Kid.

"Who knows.."

Jackie looked around the large library to search for Harvar. Then she saw her. Jackie approached him with her gift at her back.

"Um, hey Harvar..." Jackie started.

"Oh, are you here to put me on scene when you pass out?" Harvar looked up from his book. Jackie pouted.

"No... I came here to give you this..." Jackie put the lunchbox on his book. It was wrapped around a light yellow handkerchief tied in a knot.

"What's this? A card holder?"

"It is a gift of my appreciation. It's for the medicine you gave me yesterday." Jackie ran away. Harvar looked at her and looked at the lunchbox. He sighed.

* * *

><p>-At Ox and Harvar's Place-<p>

* * *

><p>Harvar unwrapped the handkerchief tied around the lunchbox. He opened it. Ox can't help but ask.<p>

"What's that? Is that one of the gifts your fangirls gave you today?" Ox eyed him. Harvar took one bite and swallowed it.

"Well?" Ox looked at him.

"Who knows. She might be one..." Harvar smiled as he took one more bite.

* * *

><p>xXxThe Next DayxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"So I repeat, your homework for today is page 104-106 of your book. Don't forget it!" Ms. Marie said. Then the dismissal bell rang.<p>

"Ok, then that's all for today!" Ms. Marie left the class. "Hopefully" she mumbled. Kim and Jacqueline where laughing about the topic Ms. Marie discussed. Ox then approached them.

"Oh, yeah! Ox and I have a date today?" Kim stood up and gathered her books on the table into her bag.

"Again? You two really have been intimate lately" Jackie raised an eyebrow as she smiled. Kim laughed and blushed. Ox blushed as well.

"Ahahaha! What are you talking about, Jackie? Ehehehe..." Kim touched Jackie's shoulder. Jackie suddenly felt something.

"This wavelength... This can't be...!" Jackie thought.

"Well bye! See ya later!" Kim let go of Jackie's shoulder and left with Ox. Jackie stared at the ground.

"This can't be happening again! I have to keep an eye on Kim and Ox! They're in danger!" Jackie got her bag and left. Harvar looked at her and saw her book at the table.

Jackie followed the couple until it was night time. They went to a carnival with bright lights. Jackie hid beside a wall looking at both of them.

"I can feel it... his wavelength... it's getting closer..." Jackie closed her eyes. Then something hit her head. It remained on her head. She opened one eye to see what was that. It was Harvar slamming a book on her head.

"H-Harvar! What are you doing here! Are you following Kim and Ox again!" Jackie stepped sideward away from him.

"No... I'm following you..." Harvar answered. "Eh?"

Harvar removed the book from her head and gave it to her.

"You forgot your book... we have homework on it.." Harvar said.

"Oh, yeah! Right! Thanks!" Jackie quickly turned around to see Kim and Ox.

"Damn it! They're gone!" Jackie cursed silently.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, n-no! Of course not! Why would there be?" Jackie faced him and grabbed the book. Harvar raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm sorry for bothering you, and thank you for bringing my book. But I really need to go right now! Bye!" Jackie ran away. He followed the disturbing wavelength she's been feeling. It led her to an abandoned playground. She looked around the foggy place. She saw broken slides, seesaws and swings.

"Nice place you got here, huh?" Jackie spoke.

"It's nice to see you here, Jacqueline..." the guy in tux said.


	7. Seven

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>The wind blew strong.<p>

_"This guy... he's an animal with a lot of magic. Just like Maka and Soul's pet, Blair. Only he already has a Kishin egg soul..."_

"Jacob... the Kishin Vulture..." Jackie started.

"Jacqueline... your looking more radiant as usual..." Jacob said.

"What do you want with Kim?" Jacob looked at her.

"I already warned you two once, if I can't have her, then no one will" Jacob said.

"No! I won't allow you to do that! I can't allow you to hurt Kim!" Jackie shouted.

"Who said I would hurt Kim?" Jacob laughed. Jackie's eyes widened in realization.

"No! I won't allow that too! You need to hurt me first to hurt Ox! I won't make Kim sad again!" Jackie took a breath. "To protect and serve my meister. That is my duty..." Jacob laughed.

"Well then... you need to stop me first!" Jacob reached something in his pocket but Jackie quickly turned her right arm into a lantern and shot flames at him. The fire died and smoke was everywhere. Jackie coughed.

"Did I... hit him...?" Jackie asked herself.

"Guess again!" Jackie saw a whip approaching her. It was too quick to dodge it. It wrapped around Jackie's torso. The smoke cleared off. Jackie tried to burned the whip but to her surprise it backfired to her. It was made of metal.

"You knew I was going to confront you, didn't you!" Jackie angrily shouted.

"Of course! If I picked something that can be burned you would've caught me right now!" Jacob spinned the whip around and let go of Jackie. Jackie hit a wall very hard and fell on her face. Jackie tried to stand but she failed to do it. Jacob approached her and grabbed her hair.

"Argh!" Jackie groaned as Jacob lifted her head with it.

"I'm sorry to do this, Jacqueline. But it is really necessary.." Jacob looked at her and kissed her in the cheek. Then he smashed her head on the gound and stepped backward.

"Kim, I'm so sorry..." Jackie mumbled.

"I'll be taking your soul tonight.." he readied himself to attack Jackie when someone stabbed him in the stomach. He kicked him backwards.

"You... bastard..." Jacob moaned as he held his wounded stomach.

"Jackie, Jackie! Wake up!" Harvar carried Jackie's back. Jackie opened one eye.

"Oh, it's you Harvar... That's a first you called me by my nickname..." she managed to smile.

"Shut up, Jacqueline! This is serious! Can you stand up?" Harvar shook her. Jackie weakly sat up. "Yeah.."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"Jacob... the Kishin vulture... Kim's ex.." Jackie weakly replied.

"Kim has an ex?" Harvar raised his eyebrow.

"And a handsome one!" Jacob stood up and attacked them with his metal whip. His wound was already gone. Harvar carried Jackie in his arms and went to another direction.

"How do we defeat him!" Harvar asked as they moved.

"The gemstone on his chest! It's the source of his magic! Take that out of his body and you can do any damage on him!" Jackie answered.

"Jackie, would you mind smoking up the area with your flames!"

"Yeah!" Jackie turned her hand into a lantern and spew out fire. The area was filled with smoke again.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Jacob looked around then he saw a spark of lightning that blinded him. Then Harvar came toward him and attacked him with his spear hand. It took out the gemstone he had in his chest.

"No!" Jacob shouted. Harvar took his metal whip and kicked him. The smoke cleared up again and Jacob saw Jackie in front of him.

"Not so tough anymore, huh?" Jackie pointed her lantern hand in his face.

"No, please!" Jacob pleaded.

"Sorry, but I think I'll be taking your soul tonight..." the lantern opened and fire spew out from it burning Jacob to death. Then his body vanished and his soul floated. Jackie stared at it.

"You did well..." Harvar approached her.

"Well, you did better!" Jackie smiled at him.

"You should eat that soul... after all, your the one who gave the last shot." Harvar gently smiled at her.

"O-ok.." Jackie blushed. "Uum.. would you mind turning around for a moment?"

"Huh?" Harvar asked. "Just do it..." Jackie insisted. Harvar turned around and Jackie ate the soul. "Ok, done!"

"C'mon, we should go back to that academy. We should report this and treat you wounds.." Harvar started to walk away.

"Uh, yeah..." Jackie silently followed him.


	8. Eight

Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>"Goodness! What happened?" Nygus asked as she treated Jacqueline's wound on her legs.<p>

"We fought a kishin egg soul..." Harvar said.

"Without your meisters?"

"Yeah... something like that..." JAckie said.

"Their here..." Nygus said.

"What? Kim and Ox? Why?" Jackie panicked.

"When they both found out that you two aren't in your houses, they got worried and went here in the academy... They're in the Death Room, waiting for you..." Nygus finished bandaging the wounds.

"C'mon, let's go Jackie..." Harvar grabbed her hand and went out.

"W-wait! To Kim and Ox?" Harvar closed the door.

"Yes..."

"Wait! I don't want to! I don't want Kim to know about this!" Jackie pulled herself away from Harvar's grip. Harvar pulled her back.

"Whether you like it or not, we need to tell this to our meisters..." Harvar said. Jackie groaned and tried to burn Harvar's hand to let his hand go of her wrist. Harvar felt the heat so he countered it with his lightning.

"OW!" Jackie looked at Harvar evilly.

"Try to burn my hand and I'll shock you to death..." Harvar looked at her as they continued to walk.

"Yeah right... Like you really would do that..." Jackie looked away.

"I did it before right?"

"Yeah, but that was when I was brainwashed by the moral manipulation machine... By now, you wouldn't because you saved my butt out there..." Jackie knew Harvar was smiling.

"Hey... thanks for earlier.." Jackie gently smiled. "It's not a problem.."

Then Jackie suddenly thought. "HEY! What the hell! You're trying to divert my attention!" Jackie pulled herself back again.

"No use, we're already at the door of the Death Room..." then the door opened. Harvar let go of Jackie and she fell down due to her pulling. Kim and Ox where standing in front of them.

"Ow! What the hell, Harvar! You could've warned me or something!" Jackie looked at Harvar and then looked at Kim and Ox. She stood up.

"Jackie!" Kim hugged her. "what where you thinking!"

"I'm sorry for making you worry..." Jackie held her shoulders. Harvar looked at them. Ox then grabbed Harvar's shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're safe..." Ox smiled at him. Harvar smiled back.

"Nygus told us that you fought a kishin!" Kim said.

"Yeah! And it was amazing!" Jackie smiled.

"Please don't joke like that... You almost got killed! Look at the wounds you got!" Kim pointed at Jackie's legs. "It's a good thing you defeated it!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Harvar... he helped me" Jackie smiled at Harvar. Harvar smiled back at her.

"C'mon let's go..." Kim said. "We better go now, bye Ox, bye Harvar!" Kim and Jackie walked away from them.

"That's a first... you smiled back.. at a girl..." Ox looked amazed at Harvar.

"Shut up, Ox, let's go.." Harvar walked away with Harvar.

* * *

><p><em>"I am Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre"<em>

**"And I am Harvar D. Eclair"**

_**"To protect and serve our meisters. That is our duty as a weapon. Both with the duty of protecting and being a comrade to one another."**_

_"Weapons are always burdened with this duty..."_

**"But this duty of ours will always lead us to something good"**

_"Friendship"_

**"Importance"**

_"Love"_

**"This is our fate..."**

_**"And this is our Destiny..."**_


End file.
